Story of Us
by uchihaaxhyuugaa
Summary: When a couple world is different from each other, perhaps divorce is the only way. Pairing; SasuHina.


**I don't know Naruto! Like obviously!**

**Basically, it's about Sasuke and Hinata fighting over the black ( bad ) and white ( good ) world.  
><strong>**It's somehow like Hinata was helping those bad people/rich people to fight and win the case. Sasuke couldn't take it that Hinata was turning into something he didn't want to see.**

Story of Us

**15 years;**

That's when how our story actually started. I was just another girl who is so obsessed with you after hearing that your overall score surpass the toughest elite school. I kept this as a secret and never told anyone since you were very popular during those days.

It's so funny when we both walk pass each other. I would try my very best to give an impression on you but every time, I would fail. And honestly, I was so jealous of you. You were a lot taller than me!

I would walk take a longer route just to past by your class and have a good look of you. You were very charming back in those days. But, all I did was sitting in my own seat and start day dreaming of you like how the other girls were day dreaming about their idol nowadays. Not having that courage to tell you everything.

* * *

><p><strong>16 years;<strong>

Ever since I know your presence, all I ever wish is to have a really good conversation with you. To really know who you are and what's your secret on keeping that personality of yours. A cool, quiet, calm personality of yours.

It was counted as the happiest thing that happen during that time was that you actually invited me to the charity prom. I was really happy. That's what all the girls in our school were dreaming of. And I couldn't believe it either. I'm lucky. From then on, we became a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>22 years;<strong>

Busy with our own career, we almost didn't see each other for a week. It was really our routine. But, just to keep our relationship stable, what we do is only by sending text to each other. Not really more than 10 lines.

We didn't talk. Much to it, we are more into our own career. I remember, it's been days since I sat down on the couch and watch my favourite soap opera with you beside me. Or sleeping next to you and waking up every day with your arms around my waist.

That's the chapter where we are really far apart from each other world.

* * *

><p><strong>23 years;<strong>

You held the ring up and say " I love you." Those three words are what woman really want to hear from the man of her life. I remember I cried like a baby, causing everyone to stare at us and laugh. But, to be honest, I just want to tell you that I was really happy at that very moment when the three words came out from your mouth and travel smoothly into my ears.

Do you know? For a girl to marry this own idol is really a happiest thing for her? To have her own idol saying " I love you " to her was making her world more than ever perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>27 years;<strong>

You cancel all your meeting and rush to see me. I know you wouldn't be so sweet by rejecting those important client just to see me. More of it, we have already been seeing each other for 12 years. You came to see our precious little boy in my arms, sleeping soundly. He really look like you. I felt like I was the most happy woman on earth when you and him were beside me.

We have brought this small little thing into the world. It was really a blessing for us to have such a cute boy. We name him Yukio, meaning that he will be a happy child. We promise each other to make it true.

* * *

><p><strong>31 year;<strong>

Again, it started. It never stop. I never regard that I was right. But, I know, I am not at all fault. Why can't you understand? My career means everything to me. Perhaps you would be saying why can't I understand then?

You should really understand. We both have the same career. Because of you, I got the confident to get rid of my stuttering and speak in front of the judge. I spent years and hard work to build such a high reputation and I can't just let it break down.

I'm lost. We quarrel days and days. Our child was crying secretly every time it started. What happen to our promise? We promise to be true to it. But, what happen?

Our path is really bumpy now. I hope that we both would hold on tight to each other hands forever, not ever letting go. Hoping that there would be a more smoother path ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>32 year;<strong>

We have been together for 17 years. 17 years. It's not short. But, I know, there isn't any more for us to say. A boulder is in front of us. A really big boulder. We just got to separate our hands. There is really no way we could walk pass it. I know you well. No matter what happen, you wouldn't go back the path you have place your footsteps before. . And, both of us already insist to walk our own path.

Before signing the divorce letter, I was actually thinking about the time we spent together. For this past 17 years, it was really the most wonderful time of my life. Me, from a naïve student become a wife and to a mom.

Right now, apart from being a couple and having a wonderful life with our boy, we are fighting again and again about the black and white world. It was really saddening that things have to end this way. To be honest, I couldn't let you go. I have tried many ways to mend our marriage. But, I know there is no way it could ever be done. Since both of us already decide that we are choosing our career, It's just nothing can we can do anymore. Before really ending our story, I wanted to say that this story of my life is the most wonderful thing I ever came about.

Sasuke Uchiha, I love you.

* * *

><p>My first story! Ehh, oneshot is the correct word.<p>

Hope you guys enjoy!

Review? Depend on you guys :)


End file.
